Fluidized bed systems operate to contact solid particles with a fluidization medium (gas or liquid). In general, a fluidized bed operates on the principal of creating a fluid solid mixture, which due to operating conditions has properties that resemble a fluid. Thus, characteristics of solid particles introduced into a fluidized bed may be modified by changes in temperature and or exposure to fluidization medium.